Boring to Exciting: A TMNT Story
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary's inside again. I'm starting another TMNT series, since people loved my last one so much. I hope you like this one, too! First story in 'Love Conquers All' TMNT series. If you have a better name, I'd like to hear it!
1. Chapter 1

Chris had a pretty boring routine, but her open-minded sense of adventure leads her and her little brother into something she never dreamed off. As she falls in love again, an old one comes back, unable to let go of what they had. Will everything stabilize, or will everything go down the drain? DonOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''New York will be FUN!' they said… 'You'll make FRIENDS!' they said… 'They're very NICE!' they said…my parents are such liars…' Chris thought sarcastically, trudging through the streets of New York.

She pushed her midnight hair over her shoulder, shivering slightly. It was autumn here, and it was getting steadily colder. She wasn't exactly tall for her age of nineteen, but she made up for it with spunk. Half her bangs were a deep red, covering her right eye, while the rest was tucked behind her left ear.

'Still…I gotta get home…Libby needs to be fed…George, too…'

Libby was her gold tabby cat, which she'd found on the streets when she'd moved in a few months ago, while George was her pet turtle, and she'd had him for nine years.

She dragged herself into her building and up the stairs, cursing, in her head, the idiot who broke the elevator as she walked up five stories, down the hall, and turned left. She fished out her keys, and opened the door with a sound 'click'.

Libby, napping on the couch, woke up and came over, purring as she rubbed herself on Chris's leg.

"Hey, Lib. Missed me, huh?"

She dropped her keys and wallet on the kitchen counter, picking up her cat.

"Come on…gotta eat, little girl…"

Libby purred contently, and she grabbed a can of cat food out of her cupboard, using the can opener with much difficulty. After leaving her cat to her dinner, Chris went to her bedroom, and smiled softly at the turtle in the tank on her dresser.

"Hey, George…hungry?"

He moved to the glass slowly, making a nodding motion. She pulled out his food, putting it in his tank. George was a rich dark green, with a beautifully patterned, dark shell. She changed from her work suit, pulling on baggy sweats and a t-shirt.

She worked at an office as a secretary, but she never really liked the job. She was a true Texas girl, loving the great outdoors. Always loving an adventure, she'd gotten into plenty of trouble as a child, but that's not to say she's not smart.

She just liked ignoring that little voice in her head sometimes…

Chris plopped down on her couch, looking around for a moment. The apartment was big enough for one person, a kitchen tucked into a corner and a small hall leading to her room on her right, the bathroom on the left with the linen closet.

She sighed, turning on the TV to 'Animal Planet', and started watching 'Animal Miracles' as she grabbed the engine for a remote controlled motorcycle, and started tinkering as Libby jumped onto her lap. Yep, this was the routine of her life since she'd moved to New York.

She wished she could shake things up a little…she didn't know how 'shaken up' her life was about to get…


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke up irritably to the ringing of her phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" She questioned a bit testily.

"Hi, honey!" A cheery voice replied.

"Oh…mom…what is it?"

"I thought I should call, is all…You doing okay up there?"

"Yeah…"

"Good! Are you still coming down for Thanksgiving?"

Chris groaned inwardly.

'I HATE family gatherings…'

"Sorry, mom…I already made plans…"

"Oh…well, have a nice time anyway! Maybe you can come down for Christmas!"

"Sure…"

'Over my dead body…'

After saying goodbye, Chris looked at her alarm clock.

'2:58…I hate my mom…'

There was a sleepy meow, and Libby snuggled more against her owner's side.

'Time to go back to sleep, then…'

She eventually dozed off, but it felt like, only minutes later, her alarm started beeping.

"Great…" She muttered crossly, getting up and smacking the 'Snooze' button.

'I need to program a new beep…at this rate, I'll skewer the thing with my boot…'

She sighed as the clock showed the time was 6:45, and stood up. Libby followed her to the kitchen, and Chris grabbed Libby's food and set it out before grabbing the box of Lucky Charms and pouring a bowl. After adding the milk, she sat for a moment, looking out the window, before she started absentmindedly eating.

She thought she saw her younger brother's face, and jumped, the image immediately gone.

'Weird…'

She was surprised when she heard her spoon hit the bottom of the bowl, and dropped them into the sink. She fed George before changing into a pants suit, a dark color, and grabbed her keys and wallet, putting her purse over her shoulder. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair, pulling her hair into a ponytail, her bangs left loose.

She gave Libby a goodbye pat before walking out, locking the door. As she headed to the office, she looked around at the busy streets.

'MAN, do I miss the peace and quiet…'

She felt like she could almost see her little brother ducking through the crowds, but shook the thought away.

'Mom treats him like glass…I'm sure he's safe at home…'

She walked into her office building, heading immediately to her desk. As she started filing and recording, picking up the phone and taking messages, she wished she'd made some friends.

She had an emptiness inside her chest that her pets love and warmth couldn't seem to fill, and was always trying to fill it with anything she had.

When it was her lunch break, she walked leisurely to a fast food place, ordering a burger and fries, and sat at a booth to eat. As she looked out the window absentmindedly, she thought she heard a scream, and her head snapped up to see someone getting dragged into an alley by thugs.

'It looked like a kid…'

Being an older sibling herself, she felt responsible to at least TRY and help the poor kid out. She threw away her trash quickly, walking outside.

"HEY!!"

She stood her ground when the attention was turned to her.

"Leave the kid alone!!"

When she saw the boy's face, she nearly had a heart attack.

'JAMIE!!!!'

The dark brown hair and blue/green eyes were all too familiar, and her visible sky blue eye narrowed.

"Look, guys!! A little girl!!"

She growled slightly, always hating the short jokes, but shrugged it off…for her brother…

The nine year old boy looked at his sister worriedly, and she groaned inwardly.

'What am I gonna do NOW? I'm so screwed…'

Before the thugs could get closer, there was a flash of green, and the thugs were down.

'…Whoa…'

Jamie hugged her tight, crying, and she sighed.

'I think he's the only family member I actually LIKE…'

She looked around.

'What was THAT, though? A flash of green…a reptile? Maybe a turtle? …I love turtles too much…'

"What are you doing here, Jamie?"

"I ran away…I wanted to see you…"

"You know it's dangerous." Chris scolded lightly, but pulled out her cell phone, phoning work and taking the rest of the day off.

"Come on, buddy…Let's head to my apartment…"

She led him back, introducing him to Libby before she changed into comfortable jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'll have to call mom, you know…"

"…I don't wanna go back…"

She sighed.

"You've gotta…"

"Why can't you take care of me?"

She chuckled.

"Mom and dad are still capable of taking care of you…sorry, buddy…but you can stay for a little while…at least…until my vacation's all used up…"

He smiled brightly, and jumped up, holding Libby to his chest.

"Thanks, sis! I even brought my game systems!"

'Great…just great…he's going into 'Video Game Maniac' mode…'

"Come on!! Let's play 'Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'!!"

She groaned slightly, but set up the Nintendo Wii. As he went crazy, she stretched.

'A nap won't hurt…'

She slipped out, and crawled under her covers after petting George's wrinkly head. She smiled as she heard her brother yell at the game.

'Just like home…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris woke up to her brother shaking her awake.

"Wha…? Jamie…? What is it?"

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"This is awesome!! There's a cool giant turtle playing the Wii in the family room!!"

She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you hallucinating again?"

"No!! Come see!!"

He'd been whispering this whole time, and he dragged Chris to her feet, pulling her out the door and down the hall. What she saw made her freeze and her mind spin.

'A giant turtle…on my couch…play 'Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'…I've finally gone nuts…'

"Um…"

The turtle wore an orange bandana, and looked up in surprise.

"O-Oh…hi…" He stuttered out, looking worried.

"…R-Right back at ya…" She stammered back, surprised.

"…Are you gonna scream?"

"…Sorry, I don't do that…"

She had calmed down, though she was still wary.

"He was the one that saved us!! He's like a ninja!!" Jamie explained, hug/tackling the turtle.

"Whoa, little dude!! Calm down a little!!" The turtle laughed out, and Chris sighed.

She saw Libby sleeping on the couch back, and smiled softly. Libby was an alley cat, born and bred, and never went near ANYONE unless she was sure they wouldn't cause harm.

'Guess he's good…'

"…Um…Jamie mentioned you helped us before…"

Both boys looked up at her.

"Thanks…I'm Chris, by the way…"

"Her names actually Christine, but she doesn't like it…"

"Jamie!"

The turtle laughed.

"My name's Michelangelo, but call me Mikey."

Jamie smiled.

"He's playing the game with me!! He's great!! He knows the whole game inside out!!"

"I've played it a few times." Mikey answered proudly.

'Now there are TWO…what did I do to deserve this?'

She sighed, looking at the clock.

'10:02…'

She looked at the ceiling, when she heard Mikey saying something about 'brothers'.

"You have brothers?" She asked, genuinely curious.

She didn't freak out easily, and was usually quick to accept things for what they were. Her family joked that she was too open-minded, but she knows there's no such thing as being too open-minded.

"Yeah…three brothers…"

He groaned.

"I wasn't supposed to say!! MAN!! Leo's gonna KILL me!!"

"One of your brothers?" Jamie questioned innocently.

"Yeah…"

"I'll try to explain it to him…a little…" Chris suggested, feeling a bit bad.

"…That MAY help…could you promise not to tell?"

"About mutant turtles? Why not. It's not like I have anyone to tell." Chris answered with a shrug, and Jamie jumped up.

"Are we going to your place?! COOL!! I can't wait!!"

Chris shook her head slightly, when she saw Mikey fiddling with the remote controlled motorcycle she'd been making.

"Like it?"

He nodded, looking at the bright red and flame-designed toy.

"You can have it…I'm making another anyway…"

"YAY!! Thanks!!"

He stood up, pulling Jamie up with him.

"Let's head out, then!!"

She nodded, and Libby jumped into her arms.

"Okay, okay! You can come!"

"She's just like Klunk…"

"You have a cat, too?"

"Yep!!"

Mikey headed to the window, and Chris quirked an eyebrow. Jamie followed him like a puppy, and Chris followed, Libby on her shoulder. Mikey was standing on the fire escape, adjusting Jamie on his shell.

"Come on, dudette…"

"Um…I take it we're not going out the front door…"

He nodded, lifting her up bridal style.

"Maybe you should close your eyes."

"Why-?"

That's when he jumped to the building across the alley, and he started running across the rooftops.

"WHOA!!"

She couldn't help but smile in delight, hugging her cat as the wind blew through her face. Mikey thought he saw her right eye, thinking her was only hallucinating that her eye was a deep fire red, but it was covered the next moment.

He soon landed in an alley, and put both down to pull up the manhole cover.

'The SEWER?!'

She didn't voice it, since it seemed that there was nowhere else to go in New York if you were a giant talking turtle. He jumped down, and called up to them softly.

"Jump down, guys! I'll catch you!"

Chris turned to Jamie.

"You first."

"What?! Why me-?!"

He was pushed down the hole, and Mikey caught him safely.

"Ready?" Chris questioned, not wanting to jump.

"Yeah!"

She hesitated before gripping Libby tight and jumping. She sighed with relief when she landed safely, and stood up. Libby started rubbing her nose with her forepaws, trying to get rid of the smell, and Chris agreed, though she could stand the smell for a while yet. Mikey led the way, and Chris stared incredulously at the wall.

"…You're front door?"

Mikey nodded, and pulled a pipe, making the wall open up.

"…Whoa…"

Jamie walked in with Mikey, and Libby ran into the fresh air, Chris behind them.

"…Whoa…cool…"

"Mikey, who's this?"

Chris nearly jumped at the voice, and turned to see another turtle, only with a blue bandana and two swords strapped over his shell.

"AHH!!"

She fell over, landing on her behind in surprise.

"You shouldn't be such a klutz, Christine…" Jamie fake scolded.

"You KNOW I don't like being called my full name, you little nerd bomber!! Get over here!!"

Jamie ran off with a squeal of surprise, but she tackled him, tickling him so hard it looked like he was about to explode.

"Now that THAT'S done…"

She started, getting off her brother.

"Hi. My names Chris."

She tried to seem disarming, but this turtle seemed more serious than his brother.

"Leonardo. Why'd Mikey bring you down here?"

He seemed to glare lightly at his brother, who only smiled sheepishly.

"My brother wanted to come." She answered simply.

"What's going ON out 'here?"

She turned slightly to see another turtle walk in, his red bandana matching the wrappings on his weapons.

"Apparently, Mikey's made some new friends he wanted to bring home." Leonardo answered.

"…Again?"

Mikey pouted, and Jamie smiled, jumping on his shell.

"Come on, Mikey! Let's play video games!!"

"WAY ahead of you, dude!"

Chris watched them both run to the old couch and turn on game systems before turning to the other two turtles. She didn't know what to say, of course, not being good socially with people she was new with.

"Oh, yeah! Raph, she made this cool toy!"

"…It doesn't take a genius to make a toy, Mikey…"

"It's a remote controlled MOTORCYCLE…" Mikey said enticingly, holding it up.

"…Give it here…"

Mikey handed it over to his older brother, who looked it over.

"Nice job…"

"Thanks…but I prefer the real thing…I just don't have the time to make real motorcycles from scratch anymore…"

Three surprised stares made her tilt her head questioningly.

"What? You didn't think I could?"

"Exactly." Raph answered, with his usual bluntness.

"What's going ON out here?"

They all turned, minus Mikey and Jamie, to see another turtle, this one with a purple bandana and a wooden staff.

"Mikey brought 'em." Raph explained shortly, and the turtle jumped down.

"Since you're obviously not a bad person, or you probably wouldn't be conscious now, I'll introduce myself. The name's Donatello, but everyone else ends up calling me Don."

She smiled.

'At least TWO of them are nice…'

"It's nice to meet you, Don. My name's Chris."

"Christine." She heard Jamie yell behind her.

"JAMIE!!!" She warned, and he smiled innocently.

"What? That's your name!"

"You know I don't like it, you little squealer!"

"…Siblings…"

"How'd ya know?" Mikey questioned his brainiac brother, still playing.

"They interact like siblings. Can't you tell?"

By this time, Jamie was running around the couch, playing the video game and laughing as Chris chased him.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE JERK!!"

"Like that, for example…"

"…She may be like another Raph…not a good picture…"

THAT one earned Mikey a smack upside the head…

"I'll go work on the Shell Cycle…then I won't have to listen to this…"

"Shell Cycle? Motorcycle?"

Mikey nodded.

"It's Raph's ride. He's trying to make it faster, but…"

"It's not working too well…" Chris supplied.

"It blew up three times…"

"…THAT'S not good…"

'Maybe I could help…'

"Could I check it out? My grandfather collected old motorcycles, and I learned how to fix 'em."

It looked like he was about to refuse, but Mikey smiled.

"Come on, Raph! It's not like she can destroy it more than you already have!"

Another smack to the head, and a growled 'yes' from Raph, and Chris practically skipped to the garage.

"…Mood swings…" Leo muttered.

"She's weird like that…but she's a great big sister…" Jamie responded breathlessly, sitting down again.

"Has she ever done something…bad…?"

"No. She's done STUPID things, but not bad things…"

'Maybe they're NOT threats…but I can't be sure…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD!!!"

The Shell Cycle looked like it'd been thrown in a volcano!

"I didn't think Mikey REALLY meant this thing had blown up!"

She moved over, lifting the lid.

"Things aren't TOO blown up…"

She looked around, finding the toolbox.

"You SURE you know what yer doing?"

"I'm sure."

She pulled out some tools, and set to work. After an hour of tinkering, she came out, smiling.

"There! It should work MUCH better now."

She wiped at the smudge on her cheek, and closed the hood.

"Try her out."

He started up the engine, and almost seemed surprised.

"It's working like a beauty! Listen to it purr!"

"Told you I could fix it."

Chris pushed her bangs back for a moment, and Raph thought her right eye was a deep red, like fire, which contrasted her left, a water blue, but it was covered again, and he disregarded it.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all…"

"Nice to know you approve…"

'Maybe I can finally make…friends…'


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been a few days since Chris and Jamie had met the turtles and their father, Splinter, and it was becoming a routine to go and visit them almost every day.

Chris groaned sleepily when Jamie jumped on her, scaring Libby and waking George, and pushed him off.

"What?!"

"It's time to go!!" He answered excitedly.

"I need to clean the place…and I'm NOT sending you alone…"

He pouted childishly, but she just shook it off and got out of bed, soothing a freaked out Libby as she grabbed some worn jeans and a tank top.

"But CHRIS…"

"We're not going!" She said sharply, and went to change after putting Libby on the couch.

"BUT-!!!"

"NO!!!"

She came out, and tied her hair into a low ponytail with a white and purple bandana.

"Now stay on the couch, or I'll tie knots in your nose!"

He obeyed immediately, and she grabbed the broom and dust pan. After cleaning up all the floors, she went to fill her bucket with water so she could mop, when a thump and laughter caught her attention.

She went back into the living room to see the turtles near the now open window, Mikey tackled by Jamie.

"Hey, guys." She greeted, putting down the heavy bucket.

"Cleaning day?" Mikey asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Unfortunately…"

"She has to, or Libby starts chewing at the floor." Jamie added.

"Why don't you go feed George and give 'em some space?" Chris suggested, pointing down the hall.

Jamie pouted, but obeyed, slamming her door.

"Why that little…"

"George?"

She smiled slightly.

"He's my pet turtle. He's about nine now, though…"

She started the mopping, a bit glad the four had moved to sit on the couch. There was a comfortable silence before Raph decided to voice something.

"Your brother says you've done some stupid things…what did he mean?"

"Oh…that…"

She smiled sheepishly.

"You know that little voice in your head that tells you right from wrong?"

They nodded.

"Let's just say I've made it a habit to IGNORE that little voice…"

"Tell me about it!!" Jamie added, coming in from the hall.

"Remember when you started that stampede of bulls?"

She blushed scarlet.

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!"

"You were running behind them with a riding whip."

"…Okay, THAT I meant to do…but the initial stampede was an accident!"

"You tried to milk a bull!!"

"I WAS A KID!!!"

"What about the time you tried to ride that wild stallion?"

"He was a nice horse!!"

"He bucked you off!!"

"YOU walked up behind him and yelled!!"

"That was Skipper, and you nearly got a concussion!"

"But I didn't, so HA!!"

"What about that time you went for a walk in the woods and got lost?"

"I knew EXACTLY where I was!!"

"You were lost for TWO DAYS!!"

"Walking to the neighbor's house!!"

"You were walking to the lake!!"

"SAME THING!!"

"How about the time you decided to poke a rattlesnake in its nest?"

"I was curious!!"

"It BIT you!!"

"Now I'm not curious anymore!!"

"You're sense of adventure's gonna send you to an early grave!!"

"At least I'll have lived my life to the fullest!!"

"Maybe we should just tell mom to put some rattlesnakes in your bed, and you can start poking them with a stick!!"

"OKAY!! THAT'S IT!!! GET OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE PEST!!!"

As the chase ensued, Mikey couldn't help the laughter.

"You tried to milk a BULL?! MAN, you sure weren't listening to that little voice!!"

Leo thought it best to save Jamie, and calmed Chris down a bit. Chris testily went back to her cleaning, not noticing Mikey was sneaking up on her.

She saw a vision of falling out a window, and ducked, Mikey flying over her and eating the floor, but he accidentally kicked the mop into her legs, making her fall back to the still-open window.

"CHRIS!!!"

She felt her heart race, and she reached for the frame, barely missing.

'SHIT!!!'

She was surprised when she landed in someone's arms, the shadows making it hard to see who it was at first.

"D-Don…"

"You okay?" He asked worriedly, and she blushed crimson.

"Y-Yeah…"

He went back inside, where Raph hit Mikey upside the head.

"Ya knucklehead!!"

"You okay?" Leo questioned, worry in his voice.

"Yeah…I may have a heart attack…but that should be expected…"

She didn't make a move to get out of Don's arm, and said turtle blushed when she seemed to cuddle into his chest.

Mikey grinned at the expression on his brother's face, and would've joked about it if Jamie, worried, hadn't practically jumped on his sister, knocking Don over.

Chris giggled, saying, "I'm fine, Jamie!! But you're crushing us!!"

Don blushed, realizing that he'd been knocked on her rear end, Chris sitting between his legs, Jamie still hugging the breath out of her lungs.

Raph pulled Jamie off, and plopped on the couch, seeing if Jamie could escape his grip. It was a game that Chris was sometimes happy for, since it kept her little brother out of her hair for a while.

That's when she noticed her position, and shot up like she'd been bitten by a rattlesnake again.

"Sorry! Are you okay, Don?"

She helped him up, and he tried to shake off the warmth he felt through his hand when she touched it.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Mikey looked a bit guilty.

"Look, Chris…Sorry about trying to scare you and all…"

"It's okay. You didn't mean anything by it. I can be a klutz sometimes, anyway."

She wasn't about to say anything about her vision, especially since she didn't understand it herself, and looked around.

'I've still gotta work ahead of me…'

She smiled, picking up the mop.

'But I'll do it, anyway…'


	4. Chapter 4

As the days passed, she started getting to know each turtle better. She'd usually watch Mikey and Jamie play, but, when that got boring, she'd usually head to Leo or Raph, either fixing up the Battle Shell or Shell Cycle, or meditating.

If she just wanted to relax, she'd head to Don's lab, and watch him work on some inventions. She couldn't help that she enjoyed watching him work on the delicate machinery and wires, though she was always a bit irked when Mikey and Jamie would run in to annoy them.

On one such day, as she was watching him working on a strange contraption, she saw him set a nail, but he seemed tired, and brought up the hammer, his thumb in the way.

"DON!!!"

He seemed to jump, and she moved to hold his hand up.

"Don't want to hit your thumb with a hammer, right?" She joked, and he blushed, embarrassed.

'Right in front of her, too!'

She took the hammer, gently prying it from his grip, and put it down.

"Maybe you should sleep for a while. Unless you wanna start operating a chainsaw?" She joked, pulling him out of his chair by his arm.

"But I've gotta finish-!"

"You can finish later." She assured, leading him into his room.

"Now just sleep. It's not healthy to stay up like that!" She scolded lightly, pulling him towards his bed.

"But-!"

"No more 'buts'!"

He stopped resisting, and crawled in bed. He was almost completely asleep when his head hit the pillow, and she smiled.

'He just needed a little push…'

She turned to leave, and was surprised a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Don was still sleeping, holding her wrist tight.

"Don't leave…please…" She heard him whisper.

She smiled.

"Sure…it's okay…"

She was feeling tired herself, and sat on the edge of the bed. His grip loosened slightly, and she felt light headed.

She thought she saw a vision…of her and a figure she couldn't quite see…but she was asleep the next moment, and unconsciously cuddled against Don's chest, as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don woke up feeling fully rejuvenated, and smiled sleepily.

'Guess Chris was right…I just needed some sleep…'

He felt a warmth against his chest, and opened his eyes sleepily to find it was Chris. He blushed hotly, though he thought he saw something on her eyelid.

'A kanji mark?'

He looked closer, and quirked an eyebrow.

'This one means 'Heaven'…'

The mark was light against her skin, but it didn't look like a scar, more like it had been painted on the skin.

He pushed her red bangs aside, seeing her other eyelid, with a kanji.

'This one means 'Hell'…'

He saw her eyes open, and nearly jumped.

Her left, usually visible, eye was a sky blue, clear, but her right, normally hidden, eye was a deep red, like live fire or blood.

Chris seemed to wake up, and jumped, realizing her right eye was visible.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Don questioned, tightening his grip.

"…I shouldn't have fallen asleep…I'm sorry…"

"Chris…why are your eyes different colors? Why do you have kanji on your eyelids?"

She seemed a bit surprised herself.

"Kanji? Since when?"

"Let's not get off track, Chris."

She sighed.

'Darn it…it would've worked on Mikey…'

She sighed, and decided to explain what she knew.

"My family came from Japan a long time ago, and they were said to be cursed. Every few generations, someone would be born with eyes like mine…they were supposed to hold the balance of heaven and hell…"

She sighed.

"My blue eye represents heaven…and my red eye represents hell…there was something else in the legend, but no one ever told me…"

Her eyes became downcast.

"Apparently, my choices influence the balance between heaven and hell…right and wrong…and that I'll have 'The eyes of God and the Devil' or something like that…"

"…Is your family serious?"

She chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess they are…I've always been the black sheep of the family."

He looked at her seriously a moment, though she didn't seem to notice, absentmindedly tracing circles on his plastron.

"Chris…"

She looked up slightly. When she felt his fingers on her cheek, she felt a warmth surge from her chest, filling that empty space inside her, and warmed her cheeks.

Her heart was pounding, trying to yell something in her ears, but all she heard was the blood pounding in her ears with adrenaline.

"You're family's just finding reasons to treat you different…you're unique, and that's what everyone seems to forget…"

"…Thanks, Don…"

She cuddled more against his chest, burying her face in his shoulder. That's when the door burst open, and both jumped, Chris falling backwards and falling on the ground as Mikey and Jamie ran in.

"Hey, guys!! We've been looking all over for you!!"

Chris glared lightly.

"Why?"

"We want you guys to build a flying MOTORCYCLE!!"

There was silence as the two stared at their younger siblings.

"…Are you serious? Did Raph put you up to this?" Chris answered first.

"No…"

Their eyes moved away, and Chris smacked her forehead.

"I'll get him back for giving you two this ridiculous idea…" She muttered, standing up.

"Just go and forget about it." She ordered sharply.

They tried the puppy-dog pout, and her visible blue eye narrowed.

"Do you want to keep your lips?"

They nodded.

"Then stop that and go!!"

They ran out, and she sighed.

"Don…"

He looked up, blushing lightly.

"Thanks…I needed that…"

She smiled.

"Guess I forgot to remind myself of that…"

She left with a short wave, leaving the purple-banded turtle to his confused emotions and thoughts, trying to understand what was going on with him…


	5. Chapter 5

"AHH!!"

Chris jumped to the side, dodging a sharp blade.

"Why do I have to spar against the turtle with SWORDS?!"

Don chuckled.

"Would you rather spar against the turtle with sai?"

She looked to see Raph bull charge Mikey, and sweat dropped.

"I think I'll live longer this way…"

"Good choice." Don joked.

Chris had started 'simple' Ninjitsu training, so an incident like falling out a window or falling off a bed wouldn't happen as often…

Chris stopped, and nearly growled.

"Jamie, if you throw that pan at me, you'll wish you'd stayed at home!!"

All the turtles looked at the door where Jamie was standing in shock, indeed holding a pan, looking ready to throw it. He ran off, back to the kitchen probably, and Chris sighed, rubbing her right, hidden eye.

'It's starting to hurt…'

She dodged another sharp blade, doing a back flip, and kicked it out of his hand. Another vision flashed before her eyes, just like when she'd seen Jamie throw a pan at her, and caught the sword.

There was a shocked silence, and she smiled sheepishly.

"What?"

"That was cool…but I don't remember that EVER happening before…with Leo…"

Mikey looked between surprise and awe, and, trying to ignore the stares, Chris looked at the blade.

"I didn't even notice I was doing anything…" She muttered, before walking over to her sparring partner.

"Here's your sword. Sorry if I hurt your hand…"

"It's okay…"

She tried to shrug off the surprise in his eyes, when a dull explosion made her perk.

"JAMIE!!!"

She ran to the kitchen, the turtle's right behind her.

What she found nearly made her fall over in laughter.

Tomato sauce, cheese, and crust covered the walls, ceiling, and floor, but it seemed worse at the stove, on a specific burner mainly. Jamie stood in front of it, covered with the ingredients.

She giggled, covering her mouth.

"Jamie, what did you DO?" She managed to ask, not moving as the turtles came behind her, stopping in shock.

"I was trying to heat up some pizza…so I put some flour on the burner before putting on pizza…and then turned it on…"

"Then 'BOOM'!" Chris joked.

"You're not SUPPOSED to put flour near flame!! It makes it go 'BOOM'." She explained.

"OHHHH…Why didn't you tell me BEFORE?"

"Like I thought you were gonna do something THIS stupid!!" She countered.

'He HAD to break almost everything he comes in contact with…'

"Go to Mikey's room!!"

"Okay!"

'Oh DAMN!! Mikey's games!!'

"WAIT!! Get over here!!"

She grabbed Jamie by his collar, and pulled him in front of her.

"A boring room…a boring room where you can't POSSIBLY break anything…go to Raph's room."

"HEY!!!" Raph shouted indignantly as Jamie sulked off.

"What? It's not like there's anything that could POSSIBLY break in your room-."

There was the sound of tearing, and what sounded like something pooling on the floor.

"Oh…shit…" Chris muttered, smacking her forehead before running.

What she saw made her eyes widen, and she turned around.

"Raph!! Don't look!!"

"Why?" He asked warily.

"The horrible destruction is not for you to see…"

He pushed her out of the way, and nearly growled.

Jamie had SOMEHOW found spiked brass knuckles, had started punching his punching bag, and BROKE THROUGH the outside, all the sand pooling on the floor.

Jamie smiled sheepishly, taking off the brass knuckles and hiding them behind his back.

"Jamie…"

He looked ready to kill, and Leo held him back as Chris moved forward.

"Jamie, how in the F#$ING WORLD did you find brass knuckles and THEN choose to punch THAT and BREAK it!!"

She looked ready to crack herself, and Don moved forward.

"But I thought you'd fix it and all…"

THAT statement from Jamie made her right eye burn as her hands clenched into fists.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! YOU MAKE A MESS, YOU PICK IT UP, YOU LITTLE JERK!!!"

Don caught hold of her, and Jamie tried to slip out.

"Whoa, there!!"

Mikey followed him, tripping Raph and Chris, who landed on the ones holding them.

"MIKEY!!!!"

Both ran off, laughing wildly, and locked themselves in Mikey's room. Chris was about to give chase, but a sharp pain coming from her right eye made her cringe in pain, a hand on her covered eye.

'It hurts!!'

"Chris? Chris!"

Don sounded worried, holding the girl in his lap comfortingly.

Raph had already run off, probably to break down his younger brother's door, but Leo looked at her worriedly.

"Chris? Chris, you okay?"

Don moved her bangs out of her way, seeing the kanji on her right eye had darkened, and he passed his finger over it lightly. It felt like the fire died down from his touch alone, and she relaxed, opening her eyes.

Her crimson eye looked like a fire was literally raging in its depths, but it was calming down.

"…Th-Thanks, Don…"

He seemed a bit confused.

"But…"

'I didn't DO anything…'

She buried her face in his shoulder, taking comfort from his warmth, making the turtle feel uncomfortable, especially with his eldest brother watching so closely.

'It feels…good…when I'm near him…'


	6. Chapter 6

Chris had always felt uncomfortable around Splinter, but not for the reason you might think.

She was fine with the fact that he's a mutated rat, just like she's fine with the fact his sons are mutated turtles.

But it always seems like he could see straight through her, like he could see her heart and soul and read them like an open book.

That's EXACTLY how she felt now, sitting across from him in his Japanese style room, a cup of tea warming her hands.

"I've heard that your eye is giving you trouble…what do you think caused it?"

She looked down at her steaming tea.

"I just got…angry…not fake angry…I felt like I wanted to hit him…"

Guilt was visible not only in her voice, but in her crystal blue eye.

"If Don hadn't held me back…I don't know what I would've done…"

She avoided eye contact, but only because of guilt. She was beginning to feel more comfortable around the elderly rat, and was relaxing.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something that has come to my attention…"

She looked up curiously.

"I see that you're gaining feelings for my son, Donatello…"

She blushed crimson, looking down.

"I see…"

He smiled kindly.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed of, young one…don't hide these feelings for too long…"

She nodded, but there was a fear in her heart that clawed at her ribs like a wild animal in a cage.

'What if he doesn't feel the same way?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don absentmindedly tinkered with a new invention, his brothers watching TV of Mikey's choice, namely cartoons…

At least Jamie was enjoying himself…

He was wondering what Chris and Master Splinter were talking about…

Chris walked out, looking deep in thought, and Don moved towards her.

"Chris?"

She seemed to snap back to reality, surprised.

"Oh…hey Don…"

It looked like she wanted to say something more, but she just closed her mouth, changing her mind.

"I think we need to head home…sorry for the trouble…"

"It's okay…"

He looked worriedly after her as she herded Jamie to the door.

She smiled back at him.

"Bye, Don…"

"Bye…"

He closed the door after her, sighing softly, and turned around to see Mikey's sly, smiling face.

'Not good…'

"Donnie and CHRIS, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes LOVE, then comes MARRIAGE, then comes the TURTLE in the BABY CARRIAGE!!"

Mikey was even dancing around, and the now-familiar warmth crept over Don's cheeks.

"MIKEY!!"

"It's not like you're hidin' it very well, bro…" Raph stated from his place on the couch, a smirk on his face.

'Was it REALLY that obvious?'

Leo smiled knowingly, sitting in his favorite chair, a book on his lap.

"You should just tell her, Don…she'll find out eventually…"

'Probably from Mikey…'

Don looked at the floor in embarrassed thought.

'But…what if she doesn't feel the same way?'

"I'm going out for some fresh air…"

He grabbed his trench coat and hat, walking out into the sewers.

Once topside, he headed straight for the one person he believed could help him…April…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once at the apartment, Don sighed with relief.

'Finally…'

He knocked lightly on the window, and April opened it within a minute.

"Don? What's wrong?"

"I…I've got a problem…"

April led him to the couch.

"What kind of problem?"

"…A girl problem…"

April smiled warmly.

"At least you didn't go to Casey."

Don chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess…"

They both sat down on the couch, the springs complaining about the weight of Don's shell.

"So…what's she like?" April questioned, trying to start the conversation.

"She's smart and fun and kind and sweet and understanding and beautiful and responsible…"

He blushed.

"Sorry for the rant…"

"It's okay…everyone in love does that, it's natural…" April assured.

Don nodded, still embarrassed.

"Have you TOLD her how you feel?"

"THAT'S my problem…"

"It's okay…it's EVERY man's problem…try something romantic…or maybe something that shows you really care…like…if she told you of something important in her life or something you two have done together, reenact it a bit before telling her…"

April shrugged slightly.

"Those are only ideas, though…I'm sure you can think of something, Don…"

He thought for a moment, looking around, when he caught sight of a magazine.

"I think I have an idea…"

After explaining it to April and making a small plan, he headed home, feeling lighter than when he'd left…


	7. Chapter 7

Chris was in a dark void, cold and damp, her breath snow white before her.

"Where am I?"

Her voice echoed uncomfortably off the nothingness, and she looked around worriedly.

"Jamie? Don? Anybody?"

She was floating in dark nothingness, but an animalistic growl nearly made her jump.

"Who's there?!"

Panic reached her heart as fast as her blood, but she couldn't see anything. She saw a shadow flash by, just in her field of vision, and twirled around.

What she saw made her heart stop.

It was her, but her hair was blood red, both eyes crimson, with demonic claws and fangs, pupils narrowed to dangerous slits, and the kanji for 'Hell' on her forehead in black.

"No…"

'That could be me…'

She turned at a bright light, and saw herself, only her hair was pure black, both eyes a crystal blue, a glowing halo over her head, powerful snowy wings coming out of her shoulder blades. A bow and quiver of arrows showed her weapon, and the white kanji for 'Heaven' on her forehead showed who she was.

"Whoa…"

'That could be me, too…'

She saw a strange woman walk towards her, though Chris was still fascinated with these two versions of herself.

"Christine…"

Chris looked up, suddenly not minding that this strange woman used her full name.

"You must make a choice…any of these three choices could be you…"

The woman spoke softly, her voice like silk, her dark gold hair going down her back in gentle curls.

"Three choices?"

Chris looked around.

"Either stay as you are…or change forever…you can never go back…"

Chris tried to absorb it all, when the woman held out two double-bladed swords.

"The blades of a Demon Hunter…you'll need them…"

Chris looked at the weapons, surprised.

The handles were wrapped in red cloth, the blades coming out of either end polished to shine, curved, and designs carved in. They had kanji written on them, but she didn't understand what they meant.

"Take care…don't let the demons get you…"

"Demons?"

Chris looked up worriedly.

"What demons?"

"You've met him before…beware, young Demon Hunter…"

"WAIT!!"

The woman was fading away, and Chris was panicking.

"WAIT!! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Chie…"

Chris nearly missed it, and then the woman was gone. She turned, seeing the two parts of herself turn to her menacingly.

'No…'

The demon version jumped first, and Chris closed her eyes.

A bloodcurdling scream ripped itself from her chest, bursting through the confines of her heart to escape her throat…

She woke up with a start, cold sweat dampening her skin as she breathed in gasps of air.

She heard a small meow, and saw Libby looking up at her sympathetically.

"Awww, sorry, baby…did I wake you, girl?"

Chris cuddled the cat like a baby, noticing for a moment that she seemed to be getting heavier. She hugged the cat to her chest, trying to take refuge from her strange dream, but…it just wasn't enough…she needed another warmth, but it was just too far off…

'Don…if I ever needed you, it's now…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don woke with a start, not understanding what had initially woken him, when he realized he'd fallen asleep at his bench again.

He looked at all of the magazines April had gotten him, and sighed.

There was NOTHING in there that looked like Chris…nothing…maybe bits and pieces…

That's when the idea struck him.

He could make something himself!! It shouldn't be too hard!!

He was about to start when he stopped, feeling his heart tighten.

'What was that…?'

He stayed still, listening to silence, until he thought he heard a scream…

'CHRIS!!'

He raced out, glad for the cover of darkness, and ran as fast as he could to Chris's apartment, which really wasn't very far from the lair. He looked in her bedroom window cautiously, but found her sitting on her bed, hugging her gold cat and crying.

"Chris…"

He knocked on the window, watching worriedly as she looked up in surprise. She wiped away her tears before getting up and opening the window.

"H-Hey, Don…wh-what brings you here…?"

The stutter would've gone unnoticed by anyone else, but he KNEW something was wrong.

"Chris…why were you crying?"

She looked down, and an indignant meow from Libby told her to tell the truth.

"I-I had a nightmare…"

Don looked at her sympathetically, leading her back to the bed.

"It's okay…it was just a nightmare-."

He stopped when he saw the double-bladed swords gleam in the light coming in from a street lamp.

Chris's eyes widened.

"I-It wasn't a dream…sh-she gave me those…"

"Who?"

Don helped her sit down, and she climbed into his lap for comfort. She shakily explained everything that happened in her dream, not noticing the protective grip he was gaining.

When she finally finished, she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"D-Don…"

"Chris…I won't let that happen to you…I promise…"

She sighed in relief, snuggling against his chest.

'I'm so glad he's here…'

Don wrapped his arms around her, and she relished in the safe warmth.

He sighed, looking at her blinking alarm clock.

'4:56…'

He cradled her for a moment before he realized she'd fallen asleep.

He watched her peaceful face, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, enjoying the tingling warmth where her breath ghosted over his skin…

'What will she choose? I don't know…and I'm not exactly comfortable with her being a 'Demon Hunter'…but I know I can't stop her…so I'll just have to protect her…'

He fell asleep soon after, his grip never wavering…


	8. Chapter 8

"YAY!! My first patrol!! Let's go-Let's go-Let's go!!"

Yep…Chris was excited…

After a few weeks of training with her new, strange double-bladed swords, the turtles felt comfortable with letting her come.

"Come on, Donnie!!" She pleaded, looking in the doorway of his lab.

"I don't think I can go…"

She gave him the puppy-dog eyes, and he already regretted what he said.

"Come on, Donnie…this is my first patrol! I want you to be there!"

He relented rather easily, his brother's, listening in from the living room, smirked.

"All right…Just give me a few minutes…"

"DONNIE!!!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

He couldn't help the smile that ghosted across his face as she grabbed his hand, pulling him outside.

"Come on, guys!! Ya'll are really lazy!!"

She giggled.

"Get some Texas spirit and move!!"

They were finally moving, and Chris seemed a bit new at running along rooftops. She would barely jump across, but her legs were steadily getting stronger, regulating the amount of power needed to make the jump, and letting it out in an instant.

It was when she tripped that everything went downhill…

She fell at the edge, roughly rolling over the edge, and barely caught hold with her fingertips.

'WHY does this always happen to me? I didn't even see something to trip ON!!'

She carefully fell, landing shakily on her feet, and looked around the alley, the shadows engulfing her and the alley.

'Great…'

She looked up.

'And they went ahead without me…nice…'

A dark chuckle made her tense, and she looked around, her right eye pulsing, like it was absorbing power from whatever was nearby.

'Ow…'

"If it isn't the little Demon Hunter…"

She felt a prickle of cold fear rush through her, and she looked around defensively.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one you've tried to run from for so long…"

Her heart raced.

'No…'

"Yamashita…"

She felt hot breath on her neck, and shivered.

"It seems you haven't forgotten me then, Christine…"

She gripped the wrapped handles of her new blades.

"Get AWAY from me!!"

She lashed out, barely missing, and jumped back.

Yamashita, unlike her, was tall, looking in his early twenties, with dark red/black hair and glowing yellow eyes.

"A bit more of a temper…"

In a flash, he was right in front of her again, and grabbed her wrists in one hand, so she couldn't attack. She struggled as he raised his free hand, brushing aside her red bangs.

"I see the kanji signs have appeared…"

She pulled back, nearly growling.

"Let me GO!!"

He smirked, holding her against a wall.

"That's not an option anymore…you're coming with me…"

'Over YOUR dead body!!'

She tried to raise her knee, which would REALLY hurt, but claws digging into her wrists made her cry out in pain.

"Don't try anything, princess, or you'll regret it…"

She tried to move away, but it was impossible.

'Donnie…'

"HEY!!!"

She NEVER thought hearing Raph pissed would make her feel so relieved!

Yamashita moved back, letting her see, and she saw anger on all of their faces, even Mikey's.

A shuriken nearly hit Yamashita in the face, and everyone seemed surprised that the normally passive purple-banded turtle was glaring daggers at Yamashita.

"Let-Her-Go."

Chris's heart raced.

"Don…"

Yamashita kept an eye on her, and smirked.

"Got a little crush, Christine?"

She already felt where this was going.

"IF YOU HURT HIM, YOU DON'T EVEN WANNA THINK OF WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU!!!" She snarled, and her knee shot up with crushing force.

Once the grip on her wrists was weakened, she broke free and scrambled across the dirt-covered floor.

She immediately felt better once she was in Don's overprotective embrace. She winced, seeing the bleeding marks on her wrists.

"Let's go!" She heard Leo order, and Don picked her up bridal style, all of them disappearing into the shadows.

They raced back to the lair, not having gone far in the first place, where Don checked the bleeding marks left on her wrists from Yamashita's claws. He tried to calm down, cleaning the wounds before wrapping up her wrists.

"Some great first patrol, huh?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Chris…you don't know what he would've done…"

"He was gonna take me…"

Don looked up at her in concern.

"…I don't really know why…" Chris added, passing a hand over her right.

"I think…it has to do with this eye…"

"…The eye with the kanji for 'Hell'…"

He looked at her blades, which were on his workbench, and seemed curious.

"I wonder why the blades say THAT, though…"

"Say what? I can't read it…"

Don looked at it, reading it one more time before starting.

"'Demons and angels will fall, and so will Satan and God, but the four must be together, or all will fall apart.'"

"…Weird…"

She looked up at him, deep in thought.

"…I wonder what it means…"

She thought she saw something catch the light, and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

He seemed to panic a little, saying, "Nothing!"

She looked at him more curiously.

"Don?"

"It's nothing!"

She shook her head.

"Okay, okay…I guess I WON'T know what it is…"

Don shook his head slightly.

"Don't worry about it now, Chris…"

They sat in a comfortable silence, until a thought struck the turtle.

"Chris…do you know him?"

She winced slightly, and looked at her bandaged wrists, fingering the bandages.

"Yeah…he used to be a good friend…or so I thought…"

She sighed, looking a bit guilty before continuing.

"I found out he was only interested in me because of my eyes…and now he knows about the kanji, too…but…I don't even understand it…is it levels? New powers? How am I supposed to know?"

Don put a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out…" He assured.

"I guess…"

But she couldn't help that she really did feel reassured, and smiled softly.

'I'll figure it out! Of course I will! But…I can't help but feel something bad is gonna happen…'


	9. Chapter 9

Chris was walking pleasantly through the streets of New York. Thanksgiving was right around the corner, and she was happy.

She finally had a group of people she actually LIKED to spend a holiday with.

She was heading to the grocery store to get a turkey, so Mikey could cook it. She bought the biggest one, but it was so heavy she felt sure her arms would pop out of their sockets.

Jamie was walking beside her, but he had a PSP in his hands, so of COURSE he couldn't help her…

'If only I had a herd of bulls here…'

That's when she noticed Jamie had stopped walking.

"Come on, slowpoke! We were supposed to be back already!!"

"Ch-Chris…"

The terror in his voice made her stop, and she turned around.

"Yamashita! Let him go!"

'Why didn't I bring my swords?! Of all the bad luck!!'

"What would you do if I chose not to?"

Claws ready to pierce the skin of Jamie's throat kept her from trying anything.

'Jamie…'

"What do you want?" She questioned hotly.

"You…"

She was ready to snap back a refusal, but the small cry of pain from her brother made her bite her tongue.

'For Jamie…for Jamie…'

"Fine…but don't hurt anyone…" She agreed, and felt relief when those claws left her brother's throat, leaving only small claw marks.

"Good…now we can rule the worlds…together…"

Jamie was pushed back, and Chris didn't have time to react before she felt a pain in the back of her neck.

'Darn…'

She felt her knees give out, and darkness ate at the edge of her vision…

"CHRIS!!!"

She heard Jamie scream, but it was faint, like he was moving away…or maybe SHE was the one moving away…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don kept looking worriedly at the clock, but Mikey would distract him with the loud volume of the radio and his off-key singing.

'I'm sure she's fine…'

The front door opened with a bang, and Don looked up with a start, as Jamie practically flew into his lap, crying.

"Jamie? Where's Chris?"

"H-He took her…b-because she d-didn't want m-me to get h-hurt…"

'Damn it to hell!!' Don cursed in his head as his brother's ran in.

Mikey tried to soothe the young boy, as Leo turned to Don.

"Don?" He questioned warily, seeing the angry spark in the bright brown eyes.

"The basturd took her!!"

"Don, its okay-."

"It's NOT okay, Leo!!" Don snapped.

"I promised her I wouldn't let him take her!! I PROMISED!!! …And I failed her…"

The anger turned to guilt, and the surprise from Don's outburst turned to sympathy.

'I was ready to tell her…I was so close…'

Don sighed, burying his face in his hands.

'Now I may never see her again…'


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, Don! Let's go get her!!" Raph encouraged.

"There's no way…"

"So yer just gonna give up?!" Raph challenged hotly.

"…I don't know anymore…"

Leo sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Don…are you REALLY thinking of abandoning her?"

"NO!!" Don answered immediately.

"Then try to get her back." Leo reasoned.

"But…this is too much…"

"'The path of true love never did run smooth'…" Leo quoted.

There was a moment of silent contemplation before Don nodded, standing up.

"You guys are right!"

He went into his lab, turning on his fastest computer, and set to work.

'I'll find you, Chris…I promise…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris woke up with a headache that would put Zeus to shame, and groaned in pain. She moved her hand to rub the drowsiness from her eyes, but something held them.

She opened her eyes and found her wrists changed to the ground in a large dome-shaped room. Black kanji was written on the grey stone walls, a circle at the top a clear white, clear of kanji, a black circle on the ground adjacent to it on the ground.

'THIS doesn't look good…'

"It seems you're finally awake."

She looked towards the door that she hadn't noticed to her right, and glared.

"What's all this for?" She questioned, looking around again.

"This is where you'll unleash the full power of hell…"

'Oh no…'

He walked over, and she tensed warily.

"You don't the power you hold…you hold the balance of good and evil in your hands…and I'll make sure you tip the scale…"

'Like HELL I'll let you!!'

He smirked.

"You're at my mercy, princess…you can't stop the inevitably…"

He grabbed her right wrist, taking out a knife. She struggled, but he held her hand palm up, and brought the blade to her skin.

The cold metal on her palm frightened her to death, when she noticed the stone tablet being dropped behind Yamashita.

"It's the Tablet of Hell…"

'Shit!'

She lashed out with her legs, barely missing, and Yamashita took the opportunity. The surprise when she felt their lips touch was enough for him to quickly cut her palm and hold it against the rough stone tablet.

She winced, gritted her teeth as the stone bit at the fresh wound, which smeared blood. After a moment, it felt like her blood turned to fire, scorching her veins and making her cry out.

She didn't register that the door was broken down until a familiar voice called her name.

"CHRIS!!!"

She looked to her right, and joy nearly made her heart burst open.

"DON!!!"

A new pain in her palm made her wince, and she looked at it.

Claws were growing in, digging into the stone, fangs biting into her lower lip.

She already knew what was happening, but she couldn't break away from the stone, even when Yamashita released her wrist. It was like her palm was fused to it, and she couldn't rip it off.

The black circle on the floor glowed, bright red eyes peering out. She could tell what was causing it, but could only curse.

Dark thoughts filled her mind, fueling the fire in her right eye, but only one thought made her heart quake.

'I'll kill everyone!!'

She saw three turtles break off to keep the demons from escaping the small portal as the remaining one ran towards her.

'Don…Don, help…'

She felt the force holding her palm to the tablet loosen.

'Don…'

Her hand was almost free…when she saw Yamashita raise a sword over Don's head…

"DON!!!!"

She wrenched her hand loose, running as fast as her legs could go, and a slicing pain in her right eye made her cry out.

"CHRIS!!!"

She fell back, landing in Don's arms, holding a hand to her bleeding right eye. Blood seeped through her fingers, staining her skin as the portal closed, the demons blocked off.

"You could have ruled the world!!" Yamashita cursed, glaring at her.

"Maybe I don't want to…"

"You're a fool!!"

"No…you are…"

She sighed, looking at the blood on her hands.

"I wonder…"

She raised up her blood stained right hand, and the blood glowed as a white light from the white circle in the ceiling focused on it.

She thought she heard beating wings, and the white circle disappeared. Three angels flew down, powerful snowy wings looking massive.

"Mistress…" The largest, a white clad female, greeted, bowing.

'…Cool…'

"We are at your service…" One of the smaller ones added, both white clad males.

'…Awesome…'

The female held a large bow, the top bearing a shining blade, and a quiver of arrows that looked like they were made of pure light.

The other two held massive spears, light coming from the points.

Chris cleared her throat, and looked at Yamashita with an icy blue eye.

"Get him…"

The angels raised their weapons, about to obey her order, when Yamashita chuckled darkly.

"You can't kill a demon so easily…"

Shadows as black as pitch surrounded him, and he was gone.

'…Weird…'

But she smiled anyway, snuggling against the turtle holding her.

'But I don't care…as long as I'm with him…'


	11. Chapter 11

It was Thanksgiving, and Don was feeling lots of pressure.

Chris's right eye was bandaged up, but it was unlikely she'd ever see through it again…but she seemed happy enough.

They were sitting around a large table, Chris chatting with April as Mikey brought out the food, Jamie and Casey helping him out with the turkey. Don could already tell his family and friends were gonna push him until he told Chris the truth, so he decided to tell her AFTER dinner…when he could chicken out…

As they filled their plates, it was obvious there would be no leftovers before they began to eat. When they were almost done, Don felt a kick to his shin, and winced.

He glared lightly at Mikey, rubbing the sore spot, when he realized there were five more feet ready to kick his poor shin, and sighed.

'Guess this is their signal…'

"H-Hey, Chris?"

She turned to him questioningly.

"C-Can I talk to you in private?"

She nodded, interested, and, as they both walked out, Don saw everyone else give him the thumbs-up.

'I REALLY wish they didn't care so much…'

Chris stopped outside the room, and turned to the purple-banded turtle.

"What's up, Don?"

He breathed deeply a moment before reaching into his belt.

"I've wanted to tell you something…I just never knew how to say it…"

He pulled out a black box, and Chris took it gently.

"I hope you like it…" He added, looking a bit worried.

She opened the box softly, and her eyes widened in surprise.

It was a silver necklace, a white kanji hanging off it, clear stones outlining it.

"What does the kanji mean?" She questioned innocently.

"…Love…"

She blushed crimson, and looked up at him softly. She held the necklace with both hands, fingering the bandage on her right hand, and smiled.

"Thanks, Don…"

She moved closer, letting her heart take control.

She felt her heart race with pleasure as their lips touched, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting the moment to end.

Don was obviously surprised, but eased into it, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Don…"

He smiled, finally not embarrassed.

There was a crash, and both turned to see the others had been listening at the door, and had fallen in a pile in the doorway.

Chris cleared her throat, and all heads shot up, though Splinter only watched amusedly from the table.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"…We'd prefer if you didn't…" Jamie answered first, smiling sheepishly and running back to his seat.

"I'm with him!!" Mikey added, running.

"Me, too!!" Casey joined in, following suit.

Leo just smiled sheepishly, moving back to his seat.

"Didn't think ya had it in ya, Don." Raph commented, but the cracking of knuckles made him go to his seat without further comment.

"That was so romantic!!" April said happily, moving to her seat.

Chris shook her head slightly, confused. Don came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'At least the secrets out…and I can finally breath easily…'

A thought occurred to her, and she smiled.

'I wonder how Nat's doing…probably breaking something…I miss those guys…'


End file.
